All doll'ed up!
by InvaderXJadeXUchiha
Summary: As the Nations get ready for the G20 meeting something happens, an now they are stuck in our world as doll's! its up to a young girl and her friends to collect all the nations before time runs out!   ratings may change!   oc's!


_**Sup everyone, sorry to put up another story he he… I really should just finish my other ones but I have so many other idea an stuff so… ya…**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia, just the plot and my version of Mexico!**_

_** HETALIA: all doll'ed up **_

Isabella was rushing around in her house in Los Cabos. Her fellow Nations would be arriving in June to Discuses this year's G20 Meeting and she wanted everything to be perfect, so this year, she converted her once Flashy home, into a the best building to have a conference in . This would be the very first Meeting she would hold in Mexico and she was very excited. As she dusted the living room for the fourth time today, she glanced back to the calendar that was hanging nicely on the green painted wall. "Ohhh only two more months till la reunion" she gave a small squeal of happiness and crossed off today's date with a bright, fat, blue marker.

Wiping off the sweat on her face, glad that all the rooms were clean of any dust where her guests were staying. She grinned happily at her work and ran off to the left wing of the house, into the kitchen to see if everything would be ready for the guests. Even though the meeting would be held two months prior from today, she wanted to make sure positively nothing could go wrong. She even went so far as locking the room were the meeting would be held and closing off the hallway were it would lead to. She wanted nothing to filthy up the hall and room where she would hold the most important meeting so far this year.

Just before entering the kitchen she halted her pace right in front of the old wooden door. The odor that was seeping through to where she was standing seemed to slap her across the face. She squinted her eyes in confusion and sniffed the air that was coming out of the other side of the door. "That smell… I have only smelled it once before when … England cooked for us allies...…. "She remembered with a small shudder.

Panicking that she might have left her gas stove on, and thought her small kitchen might have caught on fire, she flung the door opened. As soon as she did, she dropped her duster, an wished that her kitchen was on fire, for what was in front of the Hispanic women was far more worse than her whole house set on fire.

"Oh hey Mexico, how ya do'in bra?" the dirty blond haired, blue eyes nation said with a cheerful smile and waving at her with a spatula before turning back to her stove, flipping some meat patty in a pan full of her most expensive cooking oil while whistling his national anthem an bobbing his head to and fro to the melody.

The Hispanic girl paled and let out a small squeak as she looked over her once beloved clean kitchen. There were ingredients lying around on the floor, her once full fridge, stood now empty with the door hanging of its hinge. The sink was filled with many dirty dishes covered in brown goo, despite that she cleaned every dish and utensils that she had a hour ago. The milk and other liquids she could not identify were spilled onto the floor, walls, and table tops. Looking all over her whole kitchen, she notices the monstrosities of food her northern neighbor had made. Giving a small wine, she took a step into the hell hole that was now where she was suppose to cook and eat. Then, half of an egg sandwich fell on her head and proceeded to slide with its yoke smearing down her face.

Her eye twitched and wondered how in the hell did America had stuck food on her kitchen ceiling. She gave a small growl be for walking to the American with a broom randomly appearing in her hand, much like how Hungary could with her frying pan. Swinging her arms back, ready to hit the gringo as she stood just inches away from him. "Oh Alfred~" she said with a sickly sweet voice filled with malice.

Now Alfred wasn't very smart, or could he "sense" the air around him. So when he turn to Isabella with his eyes closed and the biggest cheeky-est grin on his face and uttered a happy "yes?", he wasn't able to block the brush part of the broom as it connected to his face and made him fly into the wall that was a few feet away. "OW, god damn Isa, what the hell was that for?" he asked, genuinely confused at her actions.

"For one Gringo," she hissed at him "my NAME is Isabella, not 'Isa'. Second, LOOK AT MY COCINA! You ruined it! I spent los' of time's to get it all sparklin' clean, and you ruin it in less than a few hours! "She yelled as she pointed at her stove, which was now fuming with black smoke and stinking of burnt animal flesh.

America gave a sheepish grin while rubbing his head and gave a small 'Sorry'. "It's just that your grill outside wouldn't turn on, there was no button to turn it on , so I thought I could just cook in here and surprise you with one of my famous home cooked burgers!" he gave a thumbs up to her, while Mexico just gave a sigh.

"América ….. My grill es old fashion, there es no button on it. You's have to put charcoal and light it with a lighter" she said tiredly while face palming and grimacing as her hand touched the yoke that was still on her face. She thought for a moment and looked at him "HEY, who the hell is sneaking into each other's Casa now! "She yelled tauntingly. "I should have your ass deported!" she gave a week laugh as she turned off the stove and covered the charred beef in the pan with its lid so the stink wouldn't fester.

"Any ways what are you's doing here América? I's not like you to come into other's people's houses and cook your home made hamburgers?" she asked with a bit of annoyance as she opened the window above her sink and started to wash the many plates America had dirtied while trying to cook her some food.

Alfred grinned at her comment, but didn't give a response, he just seemed to laugh at the fact she would deport him. "Well, hearing that you're hosting your very first G20 meeting man! I wanted to congratulate you! This is totally big for you! " he cheered slapping her on the back gently in congratulations. Isabella gave a small blush at the comment. She gave a small sigh and thanked him. He continued "Of course I already had hosted two meeting! After all I was the one to start it, being the hero I so awesomely am!" With that comment she rolled her eyes and gave a small smirk while working on her dishes.

"Well, thanks América, and since you have done such a nice… Job….. "She looked with a grimace at her counter to see many hamburgers laying across and filling up most of her counter space. "You's can go now, right?" she stopped cleaning her dishes to look up at the American with hope that he may leave. "After all, I's have some cleaning to do.." she muttered with a bit or anger lingering in her voice and turning back to her sink, fiercely scrubbing at some dish's.

Unfortunately of the Hispanic southern American country, Alfred had heard her mutter her last sentence. Of course Alfred being the hero he thinks he is, he thought that her slight anger in her voice was utter despair and sadness. The two things that made up a damsel in distress. He then quickly came to the conclusion that she needed his heroic 'help'. "Awww don't worry Isa! I'll totally help ya, after all, I know how lazy you Mexicans are!" he grinned while pointing his finger, gun like, at her and winking.

"AY! You racist Bastardo! You es the one who practically made up that blatant lie!" She yelled, turning and whipping a wet rag at his face, much to her disappointment she missed. Growling slightly she marched to the blond as Alfred backed up into the wall. Even though Isa was a good foot shorter than Him, when she was like this, she was very scary.

"N-Now Isabella, i-It was Just a joke he he." He chided, trying to save himself. He raised his hands up in front to his chest, giving a 'surrendered' sign. Though, just as Mexico was about to chew out America, they both had heard a weird growl.

They both turned to see a mutated dog looking animal, its lips bared into a toothy snarl. Its larger hind legs tensed ready to jump at the both of them. Taking a step closer, it gave a low dog-like bark and narrowing it small black beady eyes at the two Nations.

"ummm Isa, what the hell is that thing?" America whispered panicky to her. Keeping his eyes on the mutated dog like thing.

"it es a Chupacbra, I s'ink it smelled you's hamburgers and fallowed the smell to my house an went in through Aztean's kitty door." She whispered, glaring at him while she mentioned his cooking.

"I thought you and Porto Rico had gotten rid of them" America whispered back, shoving Mexico behind him. After all, the hero HAS to protect their friends over themselves.

The Hispanic girl shook her head "no, I don't know about estupida Porto Rico, but I do know's that I still have the beast's running around attacking and draining my farmers gouts." She huffed and slowly backed around the table, graving America's hand and leading themselves to the door that Isabella had came in through.

The Chupacabra gave a loud growl and then barked madly, moving its jackal like head back and forth before launching itself at the two nations. Mexico quickly pulled America back and head butted the dog like creature hard and yelled 'GOAL!' while America gave her a look of disbelief and then graved the hem of her dress and dragged her out of the kitchen before the one myth creature could get back up.

Slamming the door quickly behind them, they both leaned against the door while the beast growled and started to throw itself at the door to get to them, barking madly. They both winced every time the once the creature threw itself at the door and it bounced open for a bit. "A-Alfred you's have to go and get help!" she yelled over to America.

The American turned and looked at Isabella, his eyes wide with disbelief. "Dude, you're out of your fricken mind! If I leave you here that freaky thing going to eat you! Hero's don't let their friends get eaten man! How about we could open the door and ambush the little devil in there!"

"AN let the rest of mi casa get destroyed? You's must be on fricken crack if you's think I'm es going to S'at!" she yelled hitting the blond over the head. "Just go and get some help or sume s'ing! Just trust me, I'll be ok, I's had to deal with this bruto before." Mexico said. Though just before America could say something, Mexico graved him and flung him away, kicking him in the butt with her black flip-flops. "Just GO, damn it!"

America was about to argue but seeing as the Chupacabra was able to stick its head out of a door a bit, America nodded and ran to the front door. "Don't worry Isa, I'll be right back! Hero's don't leave people hanging!" He said while turning the next corner.

Mexico was able to heard her fellow country leave and she gave a small grown. Getting a hold on the door she quickly opened it. the Creature quickly charged out and started moving its head back and forth looking for both of its pray. Sniffing the Air the dog creature turned swiftly to see the Mexico standing still by the door. Giving another fierce growl it turned and looked to see if America was around. Seeing that there was only one person, it turned its head in confusion.

"Es ok Españo, America es gone" she rolled her eyes and smiled as the Chupacbra barked happily and trotted over to Mexico and rubbed its naked skinned body around her legs, much like a cat, its rat like tail wagging to and fro. "come on boy, les' go an lock that idioto out eh? " she smiled and quickly strode through to the front doors, her pet trotting next to her as it's claws clicked against the hard marble floor.

Sighing exultingly as she heard the door click to a lock she glumly walked to the kitchen to see such a mess. She shuffled to the sink to continue washing the dishes, though as she went to get the rag she threw she heard loud grown and wines. Turning to look at what was the noise and gasped at her poor dog like pet that was lying on the ground.

Sighing, she pinched the bridge of her nose "Ay dios mio, I turn my's back for a minute an you eat everything in sight." She gowned at her 'pet' whose stomach was enlarged and almost all of Americas hamburgers gone. Huffing, she shook her head and put her hand on her hips. "Well, that's what you get, you shouldn't try an eat anything that's not good for you!" she tisked and graved a hamburger and took a bit out of it. __

_**HITALIA!**_

hey hey papá, I can have some tequila?  
>hey hey mamá, hey hey mamá,<em><em>I cannot forget the taste  
>of gorditas I ate before!<br>draw a circle, and there's the earth  
>draw a circle, and there's the earth<br>draw a circle, and there's the earth  
>I AM MEXICO!<br>ah~, a fabulous world  
>that can be seen in a single paintbrush swipe.<br>I am spicy like my jalapenos!  
>I'm Mexico!<p>

_**well this is kind of a filler chapter, but not really, im trying to introduce some of the main secondary characters so that way you guys get a feeling for there personality :D AND since im a american, I was hoping if anyone from Mexico that is reading this would like to talk to be about their culture/ nation and stuff. You see, in 50% Mexican, an I would LOVE to in brace my culture! I even took Spanish when I started my freshmen year! My grandparents actually can from mexico, but with my limited knolege of Spanish can only get me so far in a conversation! So if any one is able to teach me some Spanish history/every day life, and other stuff, I will be glad to also tell you about life in America and its history to :D **_

_la reunion = the meeting surprisingly O-O_

_Gringo = a offensive term that Hispanics use for white colored people. Lind of like how Britten uses frog for France!_

_Casa= home or house in Spanish_

_Cocina= Spanish for kitchen _

_Bruto = beast in Spanish _

_Chupacabra info_

_This is actually real! It's not like the pics you see of weird lizard like things, but a kind of dog/kangaroo creature! They were found down by Texas and upper Mexico,_


End file.
